


Free Show

by IceBlueRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam goes to check on Kris and finds something he definitely wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Show

Kris had been acting strange all night. Adam had noticed that he seemed tense after the show, though he’d managed to hide it from the fans as he’d joked with them and signed various things that were handed to him. Still, Adam had noticed the small twist to his lips that meant he wasn’t completely focused on what he was doing.

He’d brushed it off when Adam had quietly asked if he was okay, saying he didn’t feel well and that he was just going to head to bed.

Which is why Adam was concerned when he heard the groan that came from the back of the tour bus. He moved quietly, not wanting to disturb Kris if he was just trying to sleep or get rest away from the bunks, and pushed the curtain over enough to just be able to see into the room.

His eyes widened at the sight and he leaned back, keeping his eyes trained on Kris even as he pressed his back against the wall.

Kris was sprawled out on the couch, legs spread, head thrown back, and eyes closed as he ran his hands over his chest, nails scraping gently over his nipples. He whimpered slightly as he repeated the motion.

Adam fought back the urge to whimper himself as he felt himself already getting hard. Fuck, he should go back to his bunk and leave Kris alone. He knew that. This was a serious invasion of privacy.

Rather than move, he ran a hand down his front, cupping his dick through his pajama bottoms.

He watched as Kris pinched first one nipple and then the next before tugging on them lightly. Kris moaned and rolled his head to the side, his lips moving though no sound came out. Adam desperately wished he had a better view of Kris’s mouth so he could see what Kris was saying. It was like trying to watch someone lip sync except this would be so much better than any song he could possibly think of.

Kris Allen saying pretty much anything during sex would be better actually.

Kris let one hand wander up and over his throat before he curled his fingers slightly, scraping his nails over the skin so that four red lines appeared on his skin. Adam let out a small breath as he watched the red begin to fade to pink.

Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to trace those lines with his tongue.

As if reading his thoughts, Kris’s tongue flicked out, wetting his lips as he pressed his hand down against his chest and moved it down until he was rubbing himself through his pajamas. He moaned and arched his hips up and into the pressure. Suddenly, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants and shoved them down until they pooled at his ankles and then he kicked them away.

Adam bit down on his lip and rolled his hips into his hand, imagining what it would be like to just go over there, drop to his knees in front of Kris, and take all of him into his mouth.

Kris ran his hands over his body, letting out a small sigh as he ran his hands over his inner thighs before finally wrapping one hand around himself. He swiped his thumb over the head of his dick, gathering the precome there and then lifting his thumb to his mouth. His ran his tongue up the length of his thumb, tasting himself and then slipped his thumb into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around it and sucking.

Adam pressed a hand against his mouth and bit down on the skin there to keep himself from moaning.

 _Fuck, Kris._

Kris reached out to the side and grabbed the tube of lube that had been sitting there and Adam closed his eyes briefly as he slid his hand under his waistband, curling his hand around his dick. He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly for a better view, unable to stop staring as Kris spread his legs wider, running one hand over himself and then squeezing some lube into his hand. He reached down and, once again, wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping his fist a few times and slicking it over his skin.

Adam’s hips jerked when Kris took his other hand and slid it over his dick, slicking his fingers with lube before he slid further down the couch until he was just on the edge. Adam began to move his hand faster as Kris slowly pressed a finger into himself, breathing out as he did so.

“Oh, God,” Kris muttered as he began to slide his finger in and out, eventually adding a second finger. He bit down on his lip as his back arched.

Adam’s breath shuddered out as he slowed his pace to match the thrust of Kris’s fingers. He bit down on his hand harder as Kris added a third finger, twisting his wrist, rolling his hips.

“Yes,” Kris whispered. His voice broke as he continued. “Right there, fuck, right there...”

He had no idea who Kris was imagining at that moment but Adam didn’t really care. The sight of Kris practically begging while fucking himself onto his own fingers was an image he wasn’t going to ever forget.

Kris’s movements became faster and Adam began to pump his fist faster, thrusting his hips forward. He wasn’t going to last much longer but damn it, he wanted to last long enough to see Kris fall apart.

He got his wish when Kris’s thrusts faltered and he lost his rhythm for a few moments. From where Adam was, he could see the way Kris tensed, legs shaky as he fought not to lose his balance.

Kris’s head pressed back into the cushions of the couch as he jerked his hand, a strangled noise escaping him as he sharply twisted his fingers. That was all it took before Kris was coming, his hips rolling as he moved his head to the side.

“Adam,” he breathed, collapsing into the cushions. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of himself and slid to the floor as if he didn’t have the energy to pull himself back up onto the couch.

Adam’s eyes widened and he dug his fingers into his cheek as he heard Kris say his name. He couldn’t stop the slight groan that escaped as his hand clenched around his dick and he came, the image of Kris burned into his mind.

His hand fell away from his mouth, hanging limply at his side as he collapsed back against the wall. The bus hit a pothole and his head fell back, colliding with the wall with a solid thump and he winced when he heard Kris suck in a breath.

The sound of fabric rustling on the other side of the curtain had Adam moving quickly to climb back into his bunk. Carefully, he pulled the curtains closed and listened closely. He knew how he slept, thanks to Kris teasing him about it often enough, so he knew exactly how to arrange himself so that it would look like he’d been asleep the entire time. Briefly, he wished he’d taken the time to grab something to clean up with. He was going to feel disgusting in the morning.

He shut his eyes as he heard the curtain that separated the back of the bus from the bunks open and then listened as Kris padded softly towards the bathroom. There was the sound of running water and a wet towel sliding over skin and then Kris was walking towards the bunks.

He turned his head towards the wall, closing his eyes, when Kris didn’t get into his bunk right away and was glad he had when he heard the curtain the surrounded his bunk move. There was nothing for a few moments and then Adam heard Kris let out a sigh of relief.

“Imagining things, Allen,” he whispered to himself before shutting the curtains as quietly as he’d opened them.

Adam opened his eyes and slowly smiled.


End file.
